Hiding Behind a Stupid Outfit
by NYA Entertainment
Summary: Amu and her friends make a bet about how long Amu could give up her skills and looks to win, but she has always been "gifted" with many talents. Can she really hide her true self and how long can she deal with Saaya and the "Populars".
1. Chapter 1

**Hiding behind a Stupid Outfit**

_Amu and her friends make a bet about how long Amu could give up her skills and looks to win, but she has always been "gifted" with many talents. Can she really hide her true self and how long can she deal with Saaya and the "Populars"._

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

"I doubt you could last a whole **year **disguised. Six months tops. You would totally get caught or just couldn't take it anymore." Rose said to me. Her black hair hung down her shoulders. In black jeans, a black and red striped shirt and a cross necklace she truly gave out a "cool n' spicy" vibe.

"I bet she would at least make it through nine months." said Miki. Her dark blue hair hung out of her nearly back blue hoodie. She had on a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest, and dark skinny jeans. She also wore white vans. On her hoodie was a spade.

"No way, no offense Amu but I don't think you could last two months." said my blonde haired companion. Her hair neatly was put in two braids that hung front. Clothing wise she had a white shirt underneath a green elegant jacket and she wore a frilly green skirt. Suu also had a clover bracelet on.

"I think Amu would last only four months." said Ran. Her pink hair put in a messy ponytail, similar to mine; however, mine, as they put it, stood out more, and she had her signature heart clip. She wore a white spaghetti-strap shirt and a pink skirt, with a black belt and at the center was a heart. Cute, white tennis shoes covered her feet. Ran was never one to wear anything that could possibly affect her talent at sports.

"I don't think Amu could hide herself so long, even if she's a master of disguise, she wouldn't be able to take it for a month." said my orange haired, pigtailed friend Dia.

"Bet I could last a year. How about this, we each put twenty down and whoever is right takes the pot."

"It's on!" They all screamed together. I laughed at their enthusiasm but I won't lose this.

I looked down at my outfit. Black skinny jeans, black and red vest, black vans, and a long sleeved white shirt. It's going to be sad to leave all this behind, but if I want to win I've got to make myself as stupid as ever. Guess I have to hide my amazingly **natural **pink hair. Plus I have to act stupid, so I guess I have to act like I fail at using magic, too. This sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

I looked myself over. I have my hat to hide my hair, wearing huge sweats to hide my figure, also wearing oversized shirt, so what am I missing? I think these flats will work, so what is it? Goofy sun glasses! I have to hide my golden eyes! I grabbed the glasses and began my walk to school. It's a shame I can't teleport there or even take my car, but I need to win this bet. I've got to keep my position as leader solid.

When I entered campus people were already out casting me, perfect, this'll go well.

"Hey, nerd!" I turned to see a red haired girl wearing a pretty revealing outfit. Great, already run into trouble, now Amu don't do anything you'll regret. I turned and continued walking, as if she didn't exist, but she's just asking for herself to "accidentally" get caught on fire and burn to death. "How dare you ignore me, Saaya Yamabuki, you'll pay! Girls!" Four girls came out and splashed me with water. Everyone laughed, but I just smirked, luckily no-one could see my face. The minute I win this bet she's going to be the first to face my wrath.

I walked to the nurse and she used her magic to heat up my clothes, I thanked her, and left. The warning bell went off and I quickly found my class.

"Oh, Amu, you'll be sitting next to Tsukiyomi. Ikuto please raise your hand." I looked forward to see a blue haired boy. I must say he looked pretty well built, and by the stares I'm getting, he must be a popular. I heard about them before, when I entered the school. "By the way, Amu, it doesn't have a last name for you here, I was wondering what it was since the office must have sent me a typo."

"No it's just Amu." He seemed surprised about that. Most are. I abandoned my name a while ago; I'm no longer Amu Hinamori. Many people heard about my talents and wanted to use me, just like Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Rose. We each are incredible at multiple magical skills; however, mine are all abilities unlike them who are limited to certain ones.

"Unfair, the dork gets to sit next to him!" I heard a couple whisper.

"She's going to get it when Saaya hears about this." said a few others. Good to know my life is getting better and better.

Ikuto tried to pull a few things, but I ignored him and ended up dozing off. Once the lunch bell rung, I headed down the hall, only to get confronted by Saaya and get things spilt all over me. When I made it to lunch I noticed the stereo typical groups. I noticed that the populars' table was at the center and there was only one available table in the very back of the lunch room, guess I know where I've got to go.

Passing I heard a bunch of things and many kids did rather stupid things to outcast me further. When I sat down in the back all hell broke loose and things were thrown at me and so on. Ikuto and the rest of the populars would trip me if I got up and I was constantly embarrassed in front of everyone, but three of the populars didn't do anything. The long haired blonde, purple haired and brown haired boy didn't do much is any, and they stared at me oddly. The brown haired girl didn't do much but she only didn't because she was too busy eating her sweets. The rest of the day was quite the same.

When I got home everyone was amazed when I told them what happened and that I didn't kick any of their asses.

"I've got a good idea."

"What is it Ran?"

"Once each of are betting time is over, we have to go to school, like Amu." I smirked.

"I like that idea." This is going to be fun.


End file.
